Card Captor Sakura Season 4
by chikomistress
Summary: OK! I'm sort of new here. I'm really Tira Festa! WOW! I wanted another fanfic thingy because my hotmail was deleted! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


CCS4a

Card Captor Sakura (Season 4)  
By: Chiko  
  


(Don't own it, but want to! Don't on characters, but want to, but guess what! I own the characters Adam and April Lee. So ha, take that Nelvana!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! Ahem! Please read and review! Once again I do not own cardcaptors or any characters in Card Captors, except for April Lee, who is a character I made up especially for this new season. Oh, and also Adam Woods. This season is dedicated to everyone that took the time to read it. Please read and review! _When something is slanted in the story it means the person spoke Chinese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_  
  
**_The New Kids_**  
  
Sakura, you're going to be late... AGAIN! Kero shouted into Sakura's ear. Sakura was now 14 and in grade 8.  
Huh? Wha? Sakura said throwing the covers over her head. More sleep ----- no school... SCHOOL! Sakura jumped out of bed and quickly got ready for school.  
Is she EVER gonna change?! Kero thought aloud. It's Monday and you're supposed to make a fresh start, not sleep in, that's for Fridays, yup! Kero watched Sakura go crazy trying to find her things. Finally she was ready and ran towards her bedroom door.  
Bye Kero! She ran downstairs. In the kitchen her brother and father were eating pancakes.  
Late again, squirt? Tori teased.  
Shut up Tori! Sakura called and looked frantically for her lunch.  
It's on the counter by the fridge, Sakura. Mr. Avalon said noticing her problem. She quickly grabbed her lunch and roller bladed to school. She walked into her classroom breathing for air.  
Hey Sakura! Her best friend Madison called. Great day isn't it? Madison said. Sakura was a bit more developed' than Madison.  
Hey Madison. Hey Li. Sakura answered. Li smiled at Sakura while she sat at her seat.  
Hello, children. Ms. Mackenzie said. Sakura was surprised the Ms. Mackenzie came back to Reedington.  
Ms. Mackenzie?  
Hello again, Sakura. Ms. Mackenzie replied. Now class. I'd like to say that I am very excited to be back in Reedington this year, but ONLY this year.  
Chorused the class.  
What is she doing here? Sakura asked Li. Li didn't answer Sakura cause Ms. Mackenzie began to talk.  
I will be your math teacher once again, and we also have two new students here. There names are April Lee and Adam Woods. Ms. Mackenzie went and opened the door. One girl and one boy were standing there. Ms. Mackenzie lightly pushed the thin girl toward the front of the class. She had gold coloured hair that reached between her shoulders and elbows. The pieces of hair down the front of her body had pink at the bottom. She had sea blue eyes that glittered in the sunlight. Her hair was VERY straight and looked like it had just been washed and not dried. Though it WAS raining. Ms. Mackenzie waved the boy over. He wasn't as skinny as April but not fat either, you could say... just right. He had short black hair that was spiked and dark brown eyes which looked more black. Adam, you sit beside Sakura and April, you could sit beside Eriol. Li, please move your desk beside Madison please. The boy and girl went to sit in their places.  
Hey blondy, what's 1+1? Zachary asked already knowing the answer. April stopped and watched Adam sit beside Sakura. April turned to Zachary.  
Hey boy, what's 9365 x 98? April asked Zachary. She smirked when Zachary searched for a piece of paper and pen. I thought so. The answer is 91770. Never judge a book by it's cover, kid. With that, she went and sat down beside Eriol. Madison leaned over to Sakura.  
Wish I got that on tape. The girl that shut up Zachary. Madison giggled. Sakura and Eriol silently laughed with her.  
Me too. Meilin laughed.  
Let's start with... division. Ms. Mackenzie said.  
Soon it was lunch break and Li, Sakura, Eriol, Meilin and Madison sat on a blanket outside to have a snack. The newcomers April and Adam walked up to them.  
Hello. Would you like to eat with us? Madison asked.  
No thanks, we just wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Adam Woods and this is my cousin April Lee. Adam said.  
Hello. That was great what you did back there April. Madison complimented with a laugh.  
Yeah, you really shut Zachary up. No one can do that except for Chelsey. Sakura added. April smiled.  
Oh, I didn't even think to introduce ourselves. I'm Madison, this is Sakura, and Sakura's boyfriend, Li. Madison smiled as she watched Li blush like mad. I love doing that. He came here from Hong Kong!  
We did too! Adam said happily. Which makes us Chinese and you Japanese! Adam was about as tall as Li, which is quite tall. (This is the order of tallest to smallest: Li and Adam are equal *5'8*, Eriol *5'7*, Meilin *5'6 and a half*, Madison *5'6*, April *5'4*, and Sakura *5'4*.)  
No really? Li sarcastically said.  
Mind if I join you all? Zachary asked sitting on the blanket with Madison. Did you know that in ancient times people used to smell their food instead of eating it, and it eventually ended up in their stomachs?  
Yes, and they also used to eat their rice with two pieces of grass instead of chopsticks. Eriol joined in.  
That must have been very hard. Sakura thought aloud. This is Eriol. He's from England!  
Yes, it was very hard and they would also drink tea in leaves instead of cups. They wouldn't be able to drink everything because they would very often spill it on the tables that were made of paper. Eriol said.  
Most people had to get new tables everyday because of that. Zachary joined in. April rolled her eyes.  
_When pigs fly!_ April said sarcastically. (Like I said before, slanted words mean that the person spoke in Chinese!!!) April walked away.  
"What did she say? Sakura asked not being able to understand Chinese.  
She said When pigs fly!', Sakura Li replied since he understands and speaks Chinese.  
I hate that girl! Zachary said and walked away.  
Everyone does. Adam said agreeing with Zachary. Adam sat down with the others. What do we have after lunch?  
Madison exclaimed. We're doing martial arts! We're going to learn how to fight like Li's country does! Li blushed as she said this.  
I'm not very good at fighting, but beware of April! She's going to whip you guys like you've never been whipped before! Adam said. Madison laughed.   
No one is as good a fighter than Li! Then next comes Meilin and Sakura. Li and the other blushed.  
Adam sighed.  
The bell rang and they went inside and changed to their gym uniform.  
Mr. Terada called for the classes attention. Everyone stopped talking and turned to listen. Today we're doing self defense, or in other words, martial arts. Everyone whispered. We'll make this a tournament. Who here know how to fight? Meilin, Li, Sakura, Eriol, Adam, and April put their hands up. Will you six come to the front? First is Meilin and Li. Then it will be Sakura and Adam, and then Eriol and April. Meilin and Li stepped in the middle of the gym. After the fight, they both gasped for air. Li won that match. Next was Sakura and Adam. Adam ended up winning. Then Eriol and April. April won the match. Now Adam and Li fought and Li won. Now the last two were April and Li. Very good Li and April. Ready, set, GO! April and Li did some kicks, trips, punches, blocks, and all that martial arts stuff.  
You're very good Li! Finally some competition. April said aloud. _You have more experience than Sakura, but still, she was worthy enough to be the guardian of the Clow cards, AND the Star cards._ Li gasped and fell over. April held out a hand to help him up. _You can't get distracted so easily because, you might loose our next and most important battle, Li._ Li didn't take the hand, he got up by himself.  
_I'm not finished with you, yet_ Li shouted and they began to fight some more. Everyone watched impressed at how long they fought. It was soon the end of the lesson, but they continued. April threw a kick at Li. Li grabbed her leg and flung her over, and she fell to the floor on her back, but she move her leg and tripped Li and he fell over her. He used his hands for support so he wouldn't squish her and she held his elbows. His one knee was after her right leg and his other knee was over her left leg, in a very uncomfortable position for both of them. They both were gasping for air. Sakura got red in the face with anger.  
I'm not finished with you either, Li. April said and watched Li get up.  
When school was over Sakura wanted to talk to Li. She seemed very angry.  
What the hell were you saying to each other?! Sakura said backing him into the fence. Eriol, Madison, and Li, watched from a distance.  
It's not what you think, Sakura! Li started but Sakura ran away crying.  
It's over Li! She shouted as she ran home. Eriol walked up to him with Madison and Meilin behind him.  
Very smooth Li, very smooth! Eriol said and walked away. Meilin and Madison gave him a dirty look.  
Li started. Li saw April walking up to him.  
Hey, Li ah! Li lifted her off the ground from her shirt collar and threw her against the fence. Her elbow started bleeding. Tears formed in her bright blue eyes. They looked grey now.  
It's all your fault! Li said and pushed her against the fence, making her elbow bleed like no tomorrow. April was crying louder now.  
What the hell do you think you're doing?! An older girl shouted. Leave her alone! The girl climbed over the fence and pushed Li away. Pick on someone else, and not my sister! The girl was dressed in a uniform, just like the ones at Tori's school. She was in Tori's school. She was as tall as April and had the same looks except her hair was short and she had green eyes.  
Liana? I want to go home. April said sadly. April walked up to Li. Your welcome. April said and gave Li his math book he had forgotten at school. Liana hugged April and they walked off. Li felt very bad about what he did. He watched April cry on Liana's shoulder while holding her elbow.  
You're such an idiot, Li. he said aloud to himself.  
The next day of school April walked into the class with a huge squared piece of gauze taped around her elbow. Li looked depressed that morning and didn't look at anyone, especially Sakura, and April. The class gathered around April.  
How did that happen? Sakura asked. Li sunk into his chair. April glanced at Li and then looked back at Sakura. Li knew he was in more trouble then ever!  
I--I fell off my bike---last night. April stuttered. Everyone wanted too see what it looked like so she pulled off a piece of tape. The wound was scraped and covered with bruises. She put the tape back. Li felt even worse when he saw the wound and when she lied about how she got it.  
That's so sad. Madison said. At first I thought someone hurt you! Li shrunk in his seat again.  
Nope! Just a biking accident! Hehe! April said and made everyone go away. During class everyone was passing notes around. Sakura took a piece of paper and wrote to Madison. This is what it said:  
  
Wanna come over after school, Madison?  
  
Madison got the note and wrote back:  
  
OK! Why don't we ask April to come and we could ask her if she likes Li in any way?  
  
Sakura agreed and wrote to April:  
  
April, do you wanna come over 2 my house after school for dinner? Madison is going to come 2! We can have a girl talk! What do U say?  
  
When April got the note she wrote:  
  
If that's what you want, Sakura. I'll walk home with you---------------  
  
Someone had taken the note from her.  
April Lee! Since you were paying so much attention to our lessen, you must know the total area of Canada! Mr. Terada asked angrily.  
Canada is very large with a total area of 3,831,033 square miles which is 9,922,330km squared, Canada is the second largest nation in the world. It is less than half the size of the Soviet Union and is somewhat larger than China and the United States. April repeated. Mr. Terada was shocked, but still angry.  
Ok, well let's see what couldn't wait until after class. Mr. Terada said and opened the note. Canada is very large with a total---- Well it's nice to know that you weren't passing notes around. Mr. Terada gave the note back to April. Sakura and Madison gasped. Soon school was over and Sakura, Madison, and April got together at the front of the school.  
How did you do that? Madison asked.  
Do what? April asked.  
Change the note to say the information he was telling us! Sakura said.  
I didn't. He took the wrong note, see. April said and held out the note that Sakura and Madison wrote. I have to go home first and change, then I'll come over, OK? Sakura and Madison nodded and walked off. April started to walk the other way when she heard Li calling after her. She turned around and when she saw that it was Li, she quickly ran the other way. Li chased after. Li was way to tall and fast and quickly caught up to her, and blocked her from running away.  
Li said.  
So you could hurt me again? April argued.  
No! I wanted to say sorry for hurting your elbow. I was just angry that Sakura broke up with me because she thought me and you were saying we liked each other in Chinese, and when I fell over you, you said you weren't finished with me and she thought you meant it in THAT way. I'm very sorry. Li said and could tell that April was still scared.  
You really like this girl don't you? April said easing up a bit. Li nodded. April started to walk the other way. That's it!  
Li asked confused. April just smiled and walked away.  
It was the next day of school and it was math class with Ms. Mackenzie.  
Ok class I would like to make some seating arrangements. Ms. Mackenzie announced as she took out a piece of paper. Sakura? I'd like to see you after class. Sakura was shocked. Now I'd like Zachary in between Chelsey and Nikki. Put your desks at the back of the room, and right in the middle. Li, you're sitting in between April and Sakura. More to the right of the room and closer to the windows. Eriol? You're in the middle of Madison and Meilin. Right in front of Sakura, Li, and April. Adam and Rita, can go in front of them. She seated boy girl for each row.  
During the boring Math class, something stranged happened. One by one, each row started to disappear until Li, Sakura, Adam, April and Eriol were the only ones left. Even Ms. Mackenzie disappeared. Sakura gasped in shock!!!  
  
(HAHA! That's it for now! I'll write more RIGHT NOW! Review it PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
